Hate to friendship
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Well what if Joey had a bully and it was Kaiba? Read to find out if Joey can survive Kaiba torture. Read please. I promise it is good. complete
1. Default Chapter

I don't own yugioh  
  
Hate to friendship Chap1  
  
Joey woke up early in the morning so he could get to school early he knew Kaiba wouldn't be out now. And Joey was glad you see Kaiba and Joey didn't get along. Not just the oh I don't like you type of don't get along, but the fighting type. Meaning every morning Joey would get up a 6:00 and then get to school to find Kaiba standing there waiting to pound him into the ground. After an hour or so of being beaten up he would hear the bell ring stating he was late for class. Not wanting to have a daily routine today he decided to wake up early, so he could get there before Kaiba. Feeling it would be faster he climbed out his window and smashed to the ground. Ignoring the pain and thinking about the worse pain Kaiba could cause if he didn't hurry up. When he reached Domino High school he was about to sing out with joy, but then he saw Kaiba and his hope went down the drain.  
Kaiba's Pov Ah I thought the mutt would never show. I was beginning to think I wouldn't have fun today. Might as well not leave him waiting.  
Kaiba began to walk toward a frightened Joey. Nowhere to go Joey stood there very still closing his eyes. Kaiba socked Joey in the stomach so hard it caused Joey to crumple to the ground. Laughing loudly Kaiba kicked Joey in the stomach then the head. Joey wished he had the courage to stand up to Kaiba, but he didn't. Opening his eyes he thought that his daily pain was over, but it was yet to begin. Kaiba kicked once more at Joey's head and stomach then was done. Satisfied Kaiba spit on an unconscious Joey, then laughed all the way to the high school.  
Joey's Pov Well at least I got that over with that. Oh crap the bell rang I am going to be so late. Why does this have to happen to me? Uggh! I can barely move what the heck did Kaiba do to me?  
Joey got up standing the best he could and ran into the building. Running down the hallway he could just hear the teacher saying your late detention.  
"Joey, your late detention," Mr. Mur said.  
Sitting down next to Yugih he turned his attention toward the front.  
"Joey, did, Kaiba beat you up again?" Yughi asked.  
"Yes, he did," Joey, replied.  
" Tell someone,"  
" Not gonna to work remember last time?'  
" Oh yeah," ***Flashback*** " I can't belive we have all this homework" Joey said. " I know it sucks," Yughi said. "Hey mutt!" "Oh, no it is, Kaiba," Joey whispered. " You are so going to cry," he said. Kaiba punched Joey in the stomach making him literally spray blood all over. "Go get a teacher!" Joey yelled weakly. An hour later a teacher came. "Mr. Muto, tells me you have been beating up, Mr.Wheeler, Mr.Kaiba," he said. "Me. I don't have time to beat up, Joey, remember I only spend my time and actions on Kiaba corp. stuff," he said. "Yes, your right sorry for bothering you as for you, Mr.Muto, call me when it is a emergency,' he said leaving. "Hmm, I think since, Joey, tried to rat me out he should feel more pain today," Kaiba said. "Umm," Joey gulped. ***End Flashback***  
  
After class Joey ran down the hallway to lunch not wanting to run into Kaiba, but sadly he did making him fall backwards. Kaiba only sneered throwing a card at him.  
Dear Mutt, You have been invited to my brother's birthday party (Mokuba). Please come and no this is not a trap. Don't show up and I will beat you up so much you will have to use a tube to eat. So be smart and come.  
From Kaiba  
Joey stared at the letter that was given to him. He didn't know what to do he was so confused. He decided he was going to ask Yughi about this. Walking to lunch he found Yughi with a scared look on his face.  
"Joey, oh I am so glad you made it I thought you got hurt!" Yughi screamed.  
"Umm, Yughi, not to loud people are staring," Joey, said.  
"Look at him over there sitting all alone he looks like he needs a good friend," Tea said.  
"Well were any of you guys invited to Mokuba's birthday party?" Joey asked.  
" I was," Yughi said.  
"That is great I thought the letter Kaiba gave me was a trap," he said.  
Suddenly there was a loud siren flooding the room with it's annoying sound. Everyone began to panic and run out of the lunchroom. Joey looked around him to see if he could find Yughi.  
"Yughi! Yughi!" he screamed.  
Finally the whole lunchroom was empty, so he could breathe. It didn't smell like smoke. Someone might have pulled the alarm.  
"Hey mutt!"  
" So you pulled the alarm," Joey said.  
"What if I did?" Kaiba said.  
" Well as you can see there isn't a real fire,"  
" Who said there isn't a fire?"  
Joey gave kaiba a crazy look what was he talking about.  
Joey's Pov Holly crap he is going to set the school on fire. Kaiba pulled a lighter out of his pocket and threw it next to Joey. Before Joey could do anything fire broke out everywhere. Looking around Joey saw he was in the middle of a ring of fire. He began to scream for help hoping someone would come. Very slowly Joey began to get over heated. How was he going to survive this? He could feel the smoke penetrating his lungs.  
Joey's eyes began to droop, but he wasn't going to let himself faint in a burning building. No way was he going to let himself die. From a far he heard people yelling. Could it be help? Seeing men in yellow suits he began to walk forward without thinking about the fire. He felt a terrible burning sensation spread through out his body. He dropped to the ground with a powerful thud.  
" Joey, are you O.K.?"  
" Huh what where am I?"  
" Your in the hospital,"  
"Kaiba tried to kill me,"  
" What?"  
" He started the fire,"  
Yughi gave Joey a strange look that said ' don't be silly'.  
" Joey, Kaiba was, outside the whole time just because he beats you up and hates you don't blame him for such a horrible accident," Yughi said.  
Joey looked at his body and saw it was covered in bandages. A doctor walked in with a huge smile on his face.  
"Howdy ho! How are you doing, Joey," he asked.  
" I feel uncomfortable," he said.  
"That is normal a thing to say after you were burnt mildly," he said, "now I those bandages will be taken odd today, but you are not truly healed it will take a long time. I advise you stay out of the sun for a while. If you ever have to go out in the sun you will need to buy some sun clothes."  
"Sun clothes?"  
"Yes," After the bandages were taken off the nurse gave him a pair of sun clothes for free and said he should where them all the time till their next visit. Stepping on to the sidewalk he bit his lip to hold back from screaming out in pain. Turning a corner he ran into someone.  
"Mutt watch where you are going!"  
Joey looked up to see Kaiba staring down at him. Suddenly feeling unbelievable fear he got up and ran all the way to his house. Closing his door slowly he flopped down on his bed.  
Joey's Pov Wow who knew fire could burn so badly. I can't believe Yughi didn't believe me when I said Kaiba. I mean of all people Yughi should believe me. Kaiba is just getting away with everything these days. Someone needs to stop him and it is going to be me.  
Closing his eyes Joey went to sleep. End of chapter please review to find out if Kaiba gets caught. What about Mokuba's party tomorrow? Review if you want more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is more  
  
I don't own Yugioh  
  
Hate to friendship Chap2  
  
The alarm when off making such a racket it made Joey fall out of bed. He got off the floor then ran into his bathroom to take a shower. He let out a loud yelp from the hot water scorching his already burnt back. Putting on his sun clothes he decided he would try to meet up with Yughi. Running down the sidewalk he ran into some one he looked up to see Kaiba standing right there. "Mutt you decide to run into me today? Huh is that it?" he asked frustrated. "Um no I – " Save it see, I was looking for you so this is all good," he grinned evilly. " Oh Kaiba please leave me because I am already in pain and dats da truth," he pleaded.  
Kaiba pushed Joey into a wall causing him to yell in agony. Staring deep into Kaiba's eyes Joey wondered why he didn't punch him. Kaiba's evil smile turned into a wicked one. Joey was frightened before now he was confused also.  
"You know what mutt I have a whole better and painful idea," he smirked.  
Pulling out a knife Joey began to wriggle. Kaiba laughed manically about to stab Joey with it. He pointed the tip of the knife at his heart location.  
"You know I could stab you right now mutt and no one would know it was me?" he asked.  
"Let me go Kaiba you don't want to do this!" Joey yelled.  
"You know what actually I do," he whispered into Joey's ear.  
A shot of pain pierced Joey he felt darkness over come him, so this was what it was like to die secretly. Then finally the darkness came over him completely. Waking up he felt around to find out he was on a bed. He felt around his heart area and find out Kiaba didn't stab him in the heart. Lifting his arm he saw it was wrapped up completely. Joey heard a yelling so he decided to follow it.  
"BIG BROTHER HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JOEY. YOU ARE SO LUCKY THE POLICE DIDN'T CACTH YOU. YOU ARE SO LUCKY I DID INSTEAD. TO THINK MY BROTHER THE KILLER WHY BIG BROTHER WHY?!" Mokuba screamed.  
"You would kill him to if you-  
" NO BIG BROHER I WOULDN'T. I KNOW NOT TO GO AROUND MUERDERING PEOPLE. I AM SURPRISED YOU DIDN'T. I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE SENSE THAN ME SINCE YOU WERE THE OLDEST, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" Mokuba yelled some more.  
Joey looked in awe at how loud Mokuba was screaming at the moment. He didn't know he had it in him to scream that loud and to Kiaba of all people. Joey was about to speak up to say that he was o.k. , but the screaming started again.  
"HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN JOEY'S DISSAPEARANCE? WE CAN'T TELL THE TRUTH OR YOU WOULD BE THROWN IN JAIL, AND I WOULD BE ALONE AND KAIBA CORP. THANKS FOR GETTING US INTO THIS SITUATION. GOD I JUST CAN'T BELIEIVE YOU!" he yelled even louder.  
Joey was going to say something, but he liked how Kaiba was getting busted, so he let Mokuba scream at him one more time before speaking up. "Mokuba-  
"NO I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED IN YOU BIG BROTHER. WHO WOULD THINK YOU COULD BE SO VERY STUPID AND IDIODIC-  
"Mokuba I'm-  
"NO KAIBA NO EXCUSE I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT YOUR FACE ANYMORE WHERE DID MY-  
"Mokuba I'm-  
"NO BIG BROTHER I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU NOT NOW OR EVER YOU JUST PROVED TO ME-  
"MOKUBA!" Joey yelled.  
Mokuba turned around to see Joey leaning on a wall. A smile showed up on his face. He began to dance around then he frowned looking at his brother's shocked face.  
"I am so sorry, Seto, I just was afraid, surprised, and angry," he apologized.  
"Don't worry, Mokuba, I deserved that I was crazy to try to kill Joey it was dumb," he said.  
"Well I am glad everyone lives happily ever after so I am going home," Joey said.  
Before Joey could turn to leave he was pushed into the room he was in before.  
Joey's Pov I want to go home this is stupid. Why am I in here again?  
Joey could hear Mokuba start screaming again something about kidnapping and how it is against the law. Trying to open the door he figured out it was locked. Getting back on the bed Joey hoped this was a dream, but it wasn't. Instead of waking up in his room he woke up not being able to see or to move. He could hear nothing but it felt like he was in a small area because he kept hitting the side of the place. He wished with all his heart that where ever he was going it was home.  
Review to find out where Joey is going and if it is his house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is more  
  
I don't own Yugioh.  
  
(AN: There will be a song later in the chapter)  
  
Hate to Friendship Chap3  
  
Joey was terrified by the fact that he had no idea where he was. He started to think about the stuff tied around him. Could it be rope? Reaching into to his back pocket he found a pocketknife. Carefully he used it to saw at the rope. Suddenly he rammed into the side of the small area.  
"DON'T WORRY, JOEY EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE O.K. DON'T PANIC PLEASE! I'LL MAKE SURE MY BROTHER DOESN'T HURT YOU!"  
"MOKUBA SHUT UP! I AM TIRED OF ALL YOUR NOISE!"  
" BIG BROTHER PLEASE DON'T DO THIS IT IS CRAZY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT IS WRONG I CAN HELP YOU WITH THE PROBLEM YOU ARE GOING THROUGH! PLEASE BIG BROTHER LISTEN TO ME!"  
The way Mokuba was screaming at Kaiba scared him what was he going to do? He felt arms lift him up slowly.  
Joey's Pov I am so scared now. This is worse than me failing geography again. What does Mokuba mean by I won't let my brother hurt you. That really frightens me.  
Suddenly he could feel he was in someone's strong arms. He guessed it was Kaiba. What was Kaiba trying to do to him now?  
"BIG BROTHER PUT HIM DOWN NOW. I WIL NOT ALLOW THIS CRAZYNESS. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS FOR ME. IF YOU GET CAUGHT YOU WILL GET PUT IN JAIL I MEAN IT!" he shouted.  
"Don't worry, Moki, I won't get caught trust me," he said coolly.  
"Kaiba, what ever you are trying to do don't do it," Joey said.  
"QUIETE MUTT!"  
Joey felt he was being thrown into the air then he began to drop. Crashing into wet stuff.  
Joey's Pov Oh crap! Oh crap! He dropped me into the lake. He is really trying to kill me. I better try to stop the water from drowning me, but first I have to get this rope off of me.  
Making an attempt to get the rope off again Joey tired to cut the rope, but found out the knife was missing. Thinking Kaiba took it Joey sank lower into the Lake. He began to feel the full effect of drowning take over him.  
Kaiba's Pov Wow I feel really great now that Mutt is gone. The best part of all is the look on everyone's face when they find out Joey is missing. Then they will find his body floating in the lake, and they will cry. That is what they get for talking behind my back and ignoring me. I think I will take Mokuba out for ice cream and celebrate.  
At the ice cream parlor Yughi was sitting in a booth with a very worried look on his face. ' Yami I think something is wrong Joey hasn't showed up yet' ' Relax Yughi I promise he will be o.k. He could never pass up ice cream' ' Maybe your right'  
Yughi looked behind the booth they were in to see Kaiba and Mokuba. Mokuba looked rather sad, but Kaiba was smiling for once in his life.  
"Hey, Mokuba, why the long face?" Yughi asked.  
"Um- well- I don't feel good-because-  
" Mokuba, I'll get the ice cream,"  
" Well, Yughi I have this friend,"(AN: Does this friend happen to be you?)  
"Yes,"  
"My friend saw something horrible happen worse than stealing, and he doesn't know what to do,"  
"Well your friend should tell,"  
"Yughi, what if my friend telling can cause his brother to get sent to jail huh?"  
" Hm- well that is a tough one your friend should-  
" Here is your ice cream, Moki,"  
"Well, Mokuba, I think you should ask your brother about it. He knows more than me," Yughi said.  
"But Yughi I-  
"No, ask your brother," In the ice cream parlor the T.V. was turned on showing the news.  
"This is breaking news a boy's body looked to be a teenager was found floating in the lake by a fisher. This is a big mystery for us. We are going to interview the man who found the boy," the lady on TV said.  
"Well, I was just fishing like I always do planning to catch a big one. When I could feel a hook on the line, so I reeled it in. Looking at it I saw it wasn't a fish and was just a boy. Then I thought wait a minute a boy and I had to call the ambulance. Then I called Domino news and well that is what happened," he said.  
"Since we have no possible idea who this boy is we will show a profile of the boy after he was taken out of the lake," she said.  
A picture of Joey drenched in water with his eyes closed was shown on the screen. Yughi right then began to break down.  
' Yami how can this be?'  
' I don't know. I don't know.'  
"If you Know this young man please call this number," she said. A number flashed at the bottom of the TV screen.  
"Hold on we have a caller. Yes you know this man?"  
"Yes that is my big brother," the girl cried.  
" Yes, well, who are you?"  
"Serenity Wheeler that is, my bother, Joey Wheeler," she cried.  
"Don't cry little girl we are not yet sure if your bother is-  
"Who would do this to my brother," she cried louder. Yughi who couldn't take it any more turned off the TV. This was such a shocking thing to hear on the news.  
  
I need a sign to let me know you're here  
  
Yughi began to think about everything that just happened. How could it happen? I t wasn't fair what did Joey do to anyone. Yughi was sure Joey didn't commit suicide because he was happy, but then again Kaiba could drive anyone to the edge. Yughi shook that thought from his head. All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
Walking out of the ice cream parlor Yughi broke down crying. ' Please don't cry' ' Why not Yami? Joey might die from all of that and Serenity was so sad' ' Joey, is a strong person he won't let himself go that easily.' I need to know that things are gonnna look up ' Cheer up things will get better.' ' I don't know if any thing will get better' 'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spill from a cup ' You no what is strange? Yami it feels I am went down with him' ' Yughi why don't you go visit Joey you never know he might be better than you think he could be eating all the food in the hospital. Not a care in the world' When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head ' I am so glad I have you Yami to keep me safe' ' You are so very welcome' Yughi got in a bus that took him into the hospital. Getting off he went into the Domino Hospital. He asked the lady what room Joey was in then headed to the elevator.  
  
When you can feel the world shake from the words that I said  
  
Knocking on the door he was greeted by a nice lady maybe a nurse. He looked toward and saw Joey lying there motionless. How Yughi wanted to yell out his name, but decided to keep quiet. By the bed he saw Serenity in a chair sleeping.  
  
And I'm calling all angels  
"Well I wasn't expecting for our next visit to be this early,"  
" Um- Mr. Kontu is Joey going to be a O.K.?" Yughi said while reading the nametag.  
" Well, drowning is a big thing I am surprised your friend didn't die quickly after being under water,"  
"Joey, is a pretty strong guy,"  
"Well when we took an XRAY we found Joey's lungs filled up with water like balloons," And I'm calling all you angels  
  
" Yeah so," Yughi asked.  
  
" There is no way to get that water out without damaging his lungs," "Yeah and," " Well until we find a way your friend is as good as dead,"  
  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
  
"What but there must be a way he can't just die like that," Yuhgi cried.  
  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
  
Yughi left the hospital with all hope lost.  
  
' Don't give up on Joey yet' ' They can't save him Yami' ' How do you know that?'  
  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
  
Not paying attention Yughi ran into Mokuba. " Hey watch where you are going you- Yughi?" " Mokuba?" Yughi said wiping a tear from his eye.  
Yughi looked a Mokuba he had a scared look on his face. "What's wrong, Mokuba?" he asked. "Well my brother is the reason why Joey is dead," Mokuba said. "So he did commit suicide," "No, Kaiba picked him up and threw him in the lake, but don't tell anyone," "Mokuba, I have to tell someone it- "NO YOU CAN'T!" "How did this happen?" " What happen Kaiba stabbed Joey in the arm. Then I yelled at him, but Joey was o.k. Then Seto locked Joey in his room and then he tied him up and put him in the trunk of his car. After he opened the trunk and threw Joey off the side of the bridge, oh, please don't tell Yughi please," Mokuba begged.  
I need a sign to let me know you're here "Well let us go see your brother," Yughi said. " O.k. but I warn you he will deny everything,"  
They walked down the street all the way to the Kaiba mansion. Yughi rang the doorbell. Soon after Kaiba opened the door with an angry look on his face. Then he saw Mokuba and his anger turned into a little smile. He let both of them in graciously. 'Cause the TV set keeps it all from being clear Kaiba turned off the TV displaying a picture of Joey from last year. To think they were still talking about. Kaiba only grinned at the news.  
"Kaiba, did you murder or attempt to kill, Joey?" Yughi said getting straight to the point.  
"That is a strong accusation, Muto,"  
"Cut with the lying, Mokuba, told me everything,"  
"Mokuba," Kaiba said glaring at his brother.  
" You did, so you also tried to kill him by setting the school on fire?"  
"Let's not jump to conclusions," Kiaba said.  
Yughi was enraged; he couldn't believe that Kaiba did that. Nothing else to say Yughi just glared at Kaiba.  
"Well since that is over are you going to get out of my house?" Kaiba rudely asked.  
"Not until you tell the world," Yughi said.  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
  
Kaiba's Pov If he thinks I am going to rat myself out he is crazy. I am not stupid like that mutt. Why is he still in my house I thought I told him to leave? I am going to call the police if he doesn't go to his own house.  
"I need a reason why did you do it?" Yughi asked.  
"Do what?"  
"Try to murder Joey,"  
"Why do you care?"  
"I want to know why because,"  
"Well because I hate him,"  
"That is not a reason!" Yughi yelled with fury.  
"You hate me don't you want to kill me?" Kaiba asked coldly.  
"Yes, I hate you but I would never kill you,"  
" Yeah right prove it. Get a knife from my kitchen. If you kill me I'm right if you don't I'm wrong," he smiled.  
Yughi went to look for a knife in the kitchen. He rummaged in a drawer then found a knife. He went into the living room holding the knife in his hand. He stood in front of Kaiba holding the knife. ' What are you- ' I got it under control Yami' ' If you need help call me' ' I will' "Excuse me, are you going to kill me or not?" "Not," "Well the best part of killing your mutt friend is when I saw the look of sadness on your face when you found out he was dead. It made me so happy," Yughi didn't want to get angry and do something that he would regret.  
" Oh, when he pleaded for life was the highlight of my day. Have you ever seen a person sink to the bottom of a lake? It is quite amusing," Kaiba said grinning.  
"SHUT UP KAIBAK YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK I AUGHT TO KILL YOU, BUT I WON'T!" Yughi yelled.  
"Go ahead it is going to prove me right," I need a handle to help build up some kind of hope inside of me  
There was a ringing sound coming from his pocket. He reached in it to find his cell phone.  
"Hello yes what about, Joey?" Oh cliffhanger did Joey die or live find out by reviewing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is more for you.  
  
Hate to friendship Chap.4  
  
Too excited about the call telling Yughi to go to the hospital he hung up right after the doctor said Joey's name. He glared once more at Kaiba then opened the door and left. On his way to Domino hospital he heard Mokuba yelling after him. "YUGHI WAIT UP!" he hollered. Spinning around Yughi saw the pleading look on Mokuba's face he decided he could tag along. "You can come if you want," Yughi offered. " MUTO! SLOW DOWN!" Yughi took Mokuba's hand and they ran down the sidewalk. Yughi didn't want to catch up with Kaiba. Bursting open the hospital doors all the people there stared at him. H e ignored the stares and ran past the lady to the room Joey was in.  
"JOEY! I AM HERE DON'T die,"  
"I am sorry Mr. Muto but Joey is dead,"  
Yughi broke down crying how could this be? It wasn't fair not at all. " Yughi, YUGHI! YUGHI!"  
" You were day dreaming, Joey, isn't dead,"  
"What, Mokuba?"  
"Yeah, Mutt, isn't dead for now,"  
" YOU!" Yughi yelled.  
Yughi lost all his nice little kid personality right then. He jumped on Kaiba and began to punch his face in. It was not working so Yughi reached into his back pocket pulling out the kitchen knife from Kaiba's house. Without regret he stab Kaiba in the leg then in the arm.  
"YUGHI STOP! YUGHI!" Mokuba yelled trying to get Yughi off his brother.  
Yughi just pushed him away this time aiming for Kaiba's heart. He took the knife and was about to ram it into the CEO'S heart but someone stopped him.  
"LET GO MOKUBA! LET GO!"  
"Yug dit dis me Joey,"  
"Joey?"  
Yughi got off Kaiba and gave his friend a huge hug. He was totally relieved that Joey was alive. Wearing a happy smile on and gaining back his kid personality again he looked a Kaiba with Horror.  
"Yug, you did dats to Kaiba?" Joey asked in fear.  
"I was so angry and I – I-  
Joey didn't know what was going on with him but he felt that he had to save Kaiba for some strange resaon. Looking around he realized that he would be alone on this one because Mokuba was too sad and Yughi was to busy panicking. Jumping up Joey ran to the first aid box in the hospital room. Dumping out the contents he found bandages some packets to clean it up and well other important stuff.  
He looked at the places where Yughi stabbed Kaiba he had to hurry if he was going to save Kaiba' life. The blood was staining the floor quickly making it's own little puddle. Joey took some scissors from the kit to cut Kaiba pants leg.  
Joey's Pov Kaiba is going to kill me for ruining his pants. I hope after I save his life he will stop picking on me for no apparent reason. Well I better stop thinking deeply if I want to get this done.  
Joey applied the rubbing acohol on Kaiba's leg and arm. Kaiba began to move and scream wildly with pain. After that Joey wrapped up his leg and arm in a bandage. Happy with his work he did a little dance.  
"First they going to put me in jail then they will take away my grandpa's game shop," Yughi mumbled.  
"Oh, my big brother why did you have to go?" Mokuba wailed.  
" Both of you guys chill cause, Kaiba, dis all righd," Joey said.  
Mokuba stopped crying and Yughi stopped muttering to himself. They both looked up at Joey. Kaiba woke up looking very angry.  
Kaiba's Pov Look at my pants! Who ruined them? Who ever did is going to die slow and painfully.  
"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba squealed.  
"Did you fix my injures?" Kaiba asked.  
"No big brother it was, Joey," he replied.  
" You mean that mutt!" he yelled.  
"Well since I saved you I would liked to be called Joey," he said.  
"So you ruined my pants!" he said grinding his teeth.  
"Yes, but to save your life,"  
Joey looked at Kaiba's angry face turn into a smile. He came over to Joey and stuck out his hand.  
" You aren't goanna flip me dover are ya?"  
"Have I ever done that before?"  
"Yes, you have,"  
"Well, not this time,"  
Joey took Kaiba's hand and Kaiba shook it.  
Joey's Pov This will be the beginning of a beautiful friend ship.  
Kaiba's Pov Mutt I mean Joey isn't that bad after all. THE END How sweet they become friends what a nice ending don't you think? Now please review. I might decide to write a sequel about how their friendship turns out do you think that is a good idea? 


End file.
